


Birthday Bouquet

by CatyCoffeebean



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyCoffeebean/pseuds/CatyCoffeebean
Summary: Mark buys Amy a bouquet of flowers for her birthday and researches meanings of flowers to make sure everything's absolutely perfect.





	Birthday Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> [Just another drabble requested on my Markiplier tumblr]

Amy’s birthday was coming up, and presents be damned if Mark didn’t get this bouquet right. He had all the other presents together, everything he knew Amy would want, but there was a part of him that wanted to be that romantic, mushy boyfriend that always bought her flowers. 

Mark couldn’t help but be curious about the meanings of flowers after reading something about it on Twitter from a fan who tweeted it at him when he’d mentioned flowers. He knew Amy would see it so he was very vague in what he said, predictably leading to lots of fans in the replies tweeting things such as  _“??????”_ and   _“omg is this for amy?!”_

Mark grinned cheekily to himself as he scrolled through the florist’s webpage. They had just about every flower you could think of available, and while they had pre-made bouquets, Mark wanted this one to be special. He’d written up a list of some of the flowers he wanted to put in the bouquet, as well as what they meant, and thus far, he was quite satisfied with how it was turning out.

It was a small list but he was planning on writing something small for her to explain the meaning behind each flower. Mark didn’t really consider himself much of a writer, let alone for something so sappy, but because it was Amy, it just  _had_ to be perfect.

* * *

Amy’s birthday rolled around, and so did the flower delivery truck, exactly on time. Mark went out to the sidewalk, shook hands with the delivery guy, and then paid him before taking the small card and the arrangement. “Your girl’s a lucky one,” the guy commented. “That’s the most thought out arrangement I’ve seen this year.”

Mark laughed and shrugged. “She deserves the best. Thanks, man.” He tipped the delivery guy extra and then headed inside to write out his thoughts in the card. 

Later that evening, Kathryn, Tyler, Amy, and Ethan all came over and everyone sang happy birthday to Amy, and after cake and ice cream, they all passed out their presents to her. Mark gave her the presents he had bought for her last: some jewelry she had been wanting, some sweaters he knew she would look adorable in, and then the bouquet. 

Amy’s face lit up as she opened all the gifts, and Mark’s heart soared. God, he loved her smile.

Finally it was time for the bouquet, and as Mark handed it over to her, he blushed up to his ears–something he hadn’t done when it came to the other presents. Amy smelled one of the flowers and grinned at him. “This is beautiful, Mark, thank you.” 

Blushing, Mark held out the card and Amy tilted her head, much like Chica was also doing at the moment. She opened the card and began to read it aloud, causing Mark to cover his face in embarrassment.

“Amy, each of these flowers was chosen especially for you: the white lily, because it’s heavenly to be with you, the red rose because you fill me with passion for everything, and I know this is true love, the lily-of-the-valley because of your sweetness and because you make my life complete, the stargazer lily because I know that I really do love you, and the fuschia because I’m always taken with your beauty,” she read, and her face flushed as red as his did.

“You weren’t supposed to read that aloud–!” he started, but she stood up and wrapped her arms around him, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“It was cute, thanks Mark!” she gushed, and he sighed, face bright pink as he hugged her back.

“Oh my God, guys, stop being that cute!” Ethan huffed, and all of them laughed.

Mark couldn’t complain, it had been a successful birthday.


End file.
